


Strong Man

by Jane_dee01, Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: JC Quickie [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, NSFW Art, picture prompt, strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_dee01/pseuds/Jane_dee01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Its hard to be strong in the face of Kathryn Janeway.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: JC Quickie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843642
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Strong Man

=/\=

"Kathryn, I'm not a strong man," Chakotay closed his eyes, the feeling of Kathryn grinding her sex against his throbbing erection was becoming too much.

“I'll be the judge of that," she purred, resting her arms behind her on his knees.

Chakotay gripped her hip firmly, the other traveled its way to the clasps on her bra. "I'm not strong enough to keep from finishing with you riding me like this. I want to come inside you... not in my pants."

“Then I suggest you take to the bedroom and draw the curtains.” She stilled as Chakotay kissed her breasts at the edges of her laced bra. “We might make the neighbors jealous with how long and strong you are.”

Chakotay hooked his hands under her thighs and stood straight up. Kathryn giggled with delight. Her high heels slipped off her feet and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing his neck and chest as he walked. Chakotay was certainly a strong man, now it was time to put that strength to real use.

=/\=

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by, please let us know what you think.


End file.
